3 Girls, 1 New City, LOTS of Trouble
by Kayla.loves.Jasper
Summary: Written from Rosalies P.O.V. Bella, Alice and Rosalie are girls who have, and can get, anything they want.So when their parents buy them a house in San Fransisco they meet 3 boys, Jasper, Edward and Emmett.About their adventures and escapades.All human
1. Chapter One: A New Abode

Chapter 1....A New "Abode"

"No flippin' way" Yes, those were my first words in my new home. Granted, it wasn't only my new home, it was also the new home of my two best friends, Bella and Alice. Our parents had been best friends since who knows when, and we had been friends since before we opened our eyes for the first time. (Not literally, of course) The house, ("house" doesn't really seem appropriate, more like mansion) was huge. As big as a circus tent, but with walls, carpet, wood, and air conditioning.

"Welcome to your new abode" I looked over to see Bella trying as best as she could not to laugh. The new assistant Alice's father had hired for himself was hilarious, always using big words like, "abode" and "immense" and "pulchritudinous", (Alice looked that one up in the dictionary, it's another word for 'pretty') to try to make herself sound more professional.

"As you can see, your belongings have already been brought in and set up in the hallway by your rooms. Your rooms of which are all on the third floor, please choose your preference. And girls?" She paused, meeting our eyes, "Please see to it that no destruction is done to the house. Mr. Hale has specifically asked that no harm be done to the house." Bella and Alice laughed. They knew how persnickety my father was, and always has been. When I was little I was not allowed to tough anything on display in the house, no feet on the sofa, I wasn't even ever allowed in his office. It had even became a joke with us, making sure to mock him about it secretly when he would leave the room. Now it was just sort of a nuscience. "I'll leave you three to the details now." She left us through the main door.

"Wow. Well, who wants to go check out our rooms?" Alice said, already halfway up the steps. Bella and I quickly followed her lead, as we bounded up the steps.

"I call this one!" We heard Alice shout from the second room on the left.

"Ooh Rose, this one is perfect for you!" I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway of the first room. It was derinitely to my liking. The walls were red, with black and white shadowy paintings creatively hung on the walls. The bedding was also black and white, with a swirly pattern curving and whirling throughout the whole comforter. The pillows were either solid black, or solid white, accompanied by several smaller scale red pillows admist them. There was a decent size black desk on one side of the bed, opposed by a rectangular dresser attoped with a mirror, also black, on the other. It was totally me.

"Well go ahead, take it!" Bella said, obvioiusly seeing my excitement. As Bella ran across the hall to see the remaining room, I took a peek in the room Alice had chosen. It was so her style. The walls were a light pink, the furniture an off-white, and the bedding was sophisticated and chic. She had already transferred her suitcases from the hall into her room. I stepped in farther. Now I knew why she had loved this room so much. The closet was as big as a car. I giggled to myself. Alice is absolutely obbsessed with clothes, she just can never get enough. Alice was in such heaven, she never even noticed me come in, so I decided to go see Bella's selection. Even though she got last pick, her room still matched her personality. It wasn't fancy, there was nothing really to brag about, but that was how Bella liked things. Yet still, the room was gorgeous. The furniture was all a deep brown wood, and the walls were what the color of the ocean would be if you traveled to Bora Bora, a beautiful blue. The sheets were pure white, and looked soft. There were several pillows the same color of the walls in the center. "Like your room Bells?" I asked her.

Bella turned around and smiled, "Love it"

I looked around briefly before Alice came in. "Hey, before we came I was researching some local hotspots. There's a piano bar downtown, anybody wanna go? It's got a strict dress coed of formal wear."

Bella growned. "Bet you'll love that, huh Bella?" I asked with a smirk.

Bella replied with only a sarcastric smile.

"Oh c'mon guys, it really will be fun. Please Rosalie?" Alice said, finishing with a smile at me. So it turns out I was the tie breaker huh? "Sorry Bella" I laughed.

"Great!" Alice cheered, "Be ready in forty-five minutes." While I was leaving I could hear Bella murmuring to herself in the backgound about what you're even supposed to wear to a 'dueling piano bar'.

I guess somehow we were all ready to go in the forty five minutes given to us. We all looked very nice, hair pulled back or curled, nice dresses. Yes, even Bella was dressed up in a white dress with black lace peeking out from the hem, (which reached just above her knees) and the sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the side of her head, and her feet were placed inside red pumps. Alice was wearing a simple light green strapless dress, adorned with matching Chanel logo earrings, necklace and cuff. I couldn't quite see her shoes because of the length of the dress, but the green really offset the red in her short pixie gut, and made her hazel eyes sparkle. I looked down at my ensemble. I had on a floor length, wine red dress with a plunging neckline and no jewelry, though I did have on a navy blue cocktail ring and pins the same color in my hair, which I wore down in it's natural goldon curls.

I had always been more revealing than the other girls. I suppose I used my beauty for my advantage quite alot. Men had always flocked around me, I had always gotton compliments on how I looked, and now I was just used to it, even expected it. I was vain, even though I hated to admit it, I was. My looks made my parents proud, and alot of the times it felt like they would show me off, like a show dog, to all their friends, and our neighbors. Their pride was one of the reasons I was who I was, and sometimes I hated them for it. I couldn't get those days out of my head the whole ride to the swanky bar in Alice's Porshe.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Triple Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story Stephanie Meyers does

Hope you like it! R&R! -Kayla

* * *

This club had definitly outdone any high end club we had ever been to, and that's saying a lot. It seems like we've been everywhere, because that happens when your parents are some of the richest people in Seattle. Yet somehow, we had never gone clubbing in San Fransisco, where this little gem had been hiding. Still, I don't know if I would exactly classify this as a club. The interior was incredible, swanky, sophisticated, and exciting, as were the people inside.

"Whoa" we all muttereed under our breath as we took it all in. It looked like it had just come out of Audrey Hepburns time, crystal chandeliers, jazz music and pianos setting a classy mood about the whole space. The bar was made of a dark, cherry wood, and the bartender looked almost delicious as the drinks. I quickly fluffed up my hair and sauntered towards him, leaving Bella and Alice to themselves, as they started playfully swing dancing with each other on the black marble dance floor.

I looked up at the man as I took my place on a bar stool made of what looked like glass, with little music notes melted into it. He was about 27, two years older than me, biceps and had eyes so green they were almost brown. He had an unidentifyable charm about him, and I couldnt quite place it. Ar looking at him intently for some time, he finally caught my gaze.

"Well hello Miss. Would you like a drink?"

I smiled coyly, "Why yes Sir." I paused, "What would _you _suggest?"

He smiled back._ Oh my gosh _I thought, _Look at his smile. _"I would suggest the Rasptini...but that's a litttle too much for one straw, mind if I join you?"

I smiled back, not sure what to say. Would it sound a little trampy if I said yes? Would I sound desperate? I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had never had insecurities about guys before, and I wasn't gonna start getting them now. That was when another man came up behind the bar, (his manager?).

"Emmett.....flirting with the ladies again?" So this guy _was_ my hot stranger's manager. Emmett, I now knew his name, looked down at his shoes for a moment, then looking up at with a shy smile. His manager laughed a little.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, time for your break. And good luck, you've picked a pretty one." I smiled, emabarrssed , the manager was indicating as I was pretty. What was wrong with me? I thought to myself. I got that all the time. What was so different about _this _particular situation?

With that the manager left, and it was back to the old question. "So, that martini now?" He asked, a sly smile creeping up on his gorgeous lips.

"Why yes Emmett, I believe my throat is a bit dry, I could use a drink." I repiled, not caring how lame my answer had been. Emmett jumped over the bar, getting a few shameful glances from a very high-society couple a few seats away from us. "One Rasptini please" He said to the new bartender.

As the bartender ws getting our drinks I saw Bella over on the dance floor, slow dancing with a handsome stranger. He had bronze colored hair, and looked just right with Bella. He had a slightly faded tan, and from what I could see, copper eyes. Alice had also found a handsome strager herself, and was sitting in one of the booths with him. He was tan and had a mass of blonde, curly hair. He looked innocent enough for Alice. I smiled to myself, as we would all have a story to tell about the guys we had met, and hopefully would meet again...

Emmett glaned up at me. "Seems you know my name, but I don't know yours. Would you be so kind to give me the honor of knowing it?"

"What do you think my name is?" I asked, wanting to get a fun mood started.

"Well you do almost look like a Violet, but the name seems too shy for what I know of your personality."

"Close."

"How close?"

"You got the flower thing right."

He thought for a few momnets, "Rose?"

"Rosalie"

"Ahhhh Rosalie. Well I'm _extremely _pleased to meet you Rosalie."

"Well Emmett, I'm very glad to meeett you too." Our drink came, and he offered me a sip. I took it.

"So Rosalie, what brings you to San Fransisco? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Me and my two best friends are staying here for a year. Our parents bought us a house. It's really a lovely city. You must like living here."

"I do. Are your friends currently here?"

I looked in the crowd for Alice, and found her still in the booth with her "love interest". "See thw girl with the spiky red hair in the booth? That's Alice. And then the brunette with the blue dress on the dance floor? That's Bella."

He smiled, "That's funny, your friends have taken quite an interest in my brothers." He started to laugh.

"What? Those our your brothers?" I started to giggle as well.

"Yeah. Your Bella is with Edward, the oldest. And Alice is with Jasper, the youngest. We're all only 1/2 a years apart."

"No way!"

"MmmHmm." He then took another sip.

We stayed talking untill about one o'clock, when we all had to go. We had exchanged number, and were all planning on meeting the next Saturday at Olive Garden. 7 more days untill I could see him again...

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! After I get a couple more chapters into it, there will be a Christmas ball....and idea of what Bella or Alice should wear?

-Kayla


	3. Chapter Three: Phone Call

Bella, Alice, and I walked in the door from a long day at the mall. It was actually fairly productive. Alice was able to persuade Bella to buy some new polos and jeans at Abercrombie & Fitch. I was mostly in BCBG, Victoria's Secret, and New York and Company.I bought some new blouses, cardigans, and halters at NY&C, then some party dresses for the next time we went to Penguin, (and in case Emmett just happened to be working there), and one for our date. As I ran up to my room to relieve my shoulders and joints in my arms of the bags they were carrying, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted, and dived for the phone on my nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosalie?"

"Yup, this is she."

"Hey Rose, it's Emmett."

"Emmett! Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much, just wanted to talk to you. Sorry I didn't call last night, I had to finish my shift."

I curled up on my bed. "Oh, no, that was fine. I was tired. How often do you work there?"

"Every Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday evening. Then during the days I help out my uncle at his various construction sites."

"Oh. So is that where you got your muscles?"

"Haha, I'm glad you noticed. Yeah, there and the gym."

"That's cool. So have you lived here a while?"

"A while, yeah. Edward has this....condition type of thing, so we moved up here about three, four years ago."

"Condition? Not serious I hope. Bella hasn't been able to stop talking about him since last night!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, he just came out of a bad relationship a couple months ago, been a real downer. Since he's met her, he's been much happier. It's kinda funny, they don't even really know each other, and they're still so smitten."

"Yeah, it is pretty funny." I sighed. These brothers could make _anyone _head over heels in love with them.

"So where'd you live before you moved here?" He asked

"Seattle. We got tired of the cold and shadows, so we thought we'd make a drastic change in location. So our parents all pitched in to build us a house down here."

"_Build _you a house?"

"Yeah. All of our parents are kinda.....well, rich."

He laughed. "It gets tiring huh? I can relate."

I paused, the only guys as wealthy as my family were awful and snobby. Emmett...was, well, not. "What?"

"Having wealthy parents. I don't know about yours, but all my parents ever really cared about was climbing the social ladder, and throwing parties, y'know?"

"Yeah, mine were that way too. Not really Alice's or Bella's though. They were lucky."

"Seems we have more in common than I knew. We lived in Los Angelos, but my brothers and I got tired of the whole status and class thing, so we moved just far enough away that our parents can still visit whenever they find the time, which is,"

"Never" We both finished, then laughed at ourselves.

'Yeah, that." He paused.

There was a slightly awkward silence after that.

"So, you looking forward to Saturday?" I asked, trying not to sound like I'd been thinking about it since last night, which, I had...

"Oh most definitely. We're picking you three up."

"Where to?"

"Oh, you'll see." I hard a yell in the background of his phone line. "Hey Rose? I gotta go, Jazz needs help with his car. Call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, talk to you later!"

"Yeah, bye Rose.

"Bye Emmett." I waited until his line went dead before I hung up myself. He just felt so..._right._I shook my head. No, I told myself, No I will not get in this far this soon. But there was just something about him....


End file.
